


Crank up the chaos!

by ThatPurpleDragon



Series: The Vigilantes [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Memes, Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPurpleDragon/pseuds/ThatPurpleDragon
Summary: My OCs from multiple fandoms as memes. (And some headcanons)(The wings of fire fandom will be explained later)(As will the assassination classroom one)
Relationships: Allison Meyers & Regina Meyers, Kaida Fujita & Kassandra Ootori, The Fujitas & The Fujitas
Series: The Vigilantes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158311
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for actually reading this! I truly don't know why I started it though...

Adanna and Celaena fighting over something dumb:  
Charlotte, who has been awake for 37 hours and counting: Can I get a waffle? CAN I PLEASE GET A WAFFLE?!?

*****

Aurora, deciding that today would be a good day to give Kaida a heart attack: Welcome to fucking applebees! Would you like the apples or the bees?  
Kaida: Bees?  
Aurora: SHE HAS SELECTED THE BEES!  
Kaida: No wait-  
Ally and Mikayla approaching menacingly shaking jars of bees: >:D  
Kaida, freaking the hell out: NO WAIT-

*****

Regina: You're adopted.  
Allison, who has a quirk that's not even remotely connected to a quirk possessed by anyone in her family: Tell me something I don't know.


	2. Charlotte no-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kaida explains to Kassandra why Kaida's siblings aren't allowed in the kitchen anymore.

"So they can't use the kitchen because why?" "Are you recording?" "Yes." "So Adanna once burnt water, but I'm positive that once she can control her quirk just a bit better, she'll be fine in the kitchen. Celaena just doesn't like cooking in general, so she usually just gets a snack or something out of the pantry if there isn't a meal coming up. Aurora tried to enchant the dishwasher to have a schedule, which means that she can't use it anymore, but she's decent at cooking. And then there's Charlotte." "What happened with her?" "She tried to turn the stove into a laser shooting robot." Then, a voice was heard off camera. "This time I think that it's gonna work!" "... shit"


	3. The Fujitas as the pheromones they would radiate and their secondary gender (A/B/O)

Kaida: I think she would smell like home-cooked lasagna (her favorite dish to make) and maybe a touch of ash. Not as much as Adanna, but definitely a bit. Secondary gender would probably be Beta.  
Celaena: Probably would smell like a winter breeze, with hints of after-rain smell and earth. Secondary gender would be either Alpha or Beta.  
Adanna: Probably smells like a fire, or ash. Like her twin, either an Alpha or a Beta  
Aurora: Smells like lavender, and her pheromones would probably have a crackle of energy in them. Secondary gender would either be an Alpha or an Omega. There's no hope of her being a Beta.  
Charlotte: You know that tangy scent that computers give off? That's what Charlotte smells like. There might be hints of lime, but they would be very subtle. Definitely a Beta in the secondary gender department.


End file.
